When I Became Us
by Dream-Catching.Mizuki
Summary: Kaname Kuran's daughter Akemi always causes her nannies to leave, what happens when he runs out of people to take care of her and Shiki introduces him to a silver head who loves children. What changes will Zero bring to Kaname and Akemi's life and what changes will they bring to his? Yaoi KaZe and TakuSen. Mpreg
1. Meeting

Taking Care Of Each Other

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu, but I decided to upload this story too!_

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary: **_Kaname Kuran's daughter Akemi always causes her nannies to leave, what happens when he runs out of people to take care of her and Shiki introduces him to a silver head who loves children. What changes will Zero bring to Kaname and Akemi's life and what changes will they bring to his? Zero does not hate all vampires in this, just the one that killed his family._

_KaZe. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

A long curved driveway lined with sakura trees was what awaited anyone at the mansion on the top of the cliff. Around the back, was a large garden and a huge pool that seemed to cascade over. This mansion appeared to belong to a god, with its various balconies around the house, indicating various rooms, to the white marble pillars that seemed to hold it up.

From behind the closed entrance doors, you here the commotion of the workers getting their chores done. Maids ran about with loads of sheets for laundry and brooms, while a butler ordered them around. They all shared one goal and that was trying to please their marvelous master. As one ascends the marble-like side staircase with golden bars, one gets introduced to some of the many rooms within the home and after walking down a long hallway, one is graced upon by a door which held big bold letters that read "Do not disturb unless with extreme emergencies or permission."

The door led to an office where a lone figure with shoulder-length silky reddish-brown hair and garnet eyes. His name was Kaname Kuran and currently he was going over some paper work. He would usually be at his office, but it is the weekend and two in the morning. This man was no mere human, he was a vampire, a pureblood to be exact, so what we consider night was his morning. He is what you call a workaholic since he was the boss at his own company and the ruler of all the other vampires. He never had time for anything else other than work, not even for his family and friends. Speaking of family, he could here yelling from outside and footsteps heading for his door.

The door was slammed open and there stood a little girl of about five years, reddish-brown hair tied in a side braid and blue eyes. Kaname has been a single father for about three years now after his wife Yuuki had died in an accident.

The little girl stood there with a tear strained face, "Daddy, Daddy!" She yelled as she ran up and jumped in his lap. "What is the matter darling?" Kaname asked. "The nanny was being mean!" As soon as she said that, a lady came in with a scowl on her face. "Lady Akemi! Come back here!" The woman sounded angry and her voice held a trace of attitude. Kaname raised his eyebrow and she then recognized her place. The woman bowed, "my apologies Lord Kaname, I would make sure that she bother you no longer." Akemi stood on her father's lap and stood in his line of sight of the nanny. "Daddy, she hit me! See!" and sure enough Kaname looked down and a bruise was forming on her arm. "I just made a-a mess accidentally, and-and she hit me," Akemi stuttered before beginning to cry. "Sir..." the woman said as he looked down. "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter!? Do you have a death wish? You are fired, now leave my presence before I kill you." Akemi turned in her father's arm and stuck her tongue out at the retreating back of her old nanny. "Manners young lady," "sorry daddy, she was just a meany...so who is next?" "No one yet, I ran out of potential nannies, now I have to search for one, why don't you go make some cookies with Chef Daisuke and don't assume that I don't know what you are up too. We will talk about this later" Akemi knew that wasn't a question but an order.

Although she was sad, she left the room. A figure came out behind Kaname. "Seiren," "Sir, you do know she was lying," Seiren, his bodyguard said. Kaname sighed, "Yes I know, but I would rather find someone she likes and I didn't appreciate her attitude or how she seemed to forget her place. Now would you go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Seiren nodded her head, although she was behind him, she knew that he understood. Once Seiren faded behind him and her aura faded, he pulled his phone out and dialed the number for his coworker/best friend.

"Kaname my good man!" said a cheerful voice. "Takuma," Kaname answered slightly smiling. "What can I help you with?" "Due to...a certain situation, I lost my last nanny. Do you know of anyone who likes kids and are looking for a job and is willing to move in?" "Sorry Kaname but no I introduced you to everyone I knew," Kaname sighed in defeat. Suddenly he heard talking in the background and shuffling, "hello cousin" said a nonchalant voice. "Hello Shiki, how is the second pregnancy?" "Almost due. So I hear that little Akemi has caused you to fire yet another nanny." "Yes," Kaname sighed. "I do not know what to do anymore, she doesn't like anyone and says she is old enough to take care of herself. Can you believe that Shiki, a five year old telling me she is old enough to take care of herself, but I need someone to take care of her."

He heard laughter and sighed yet again. "Well you are lucky, I just ran into an old friend that just moved back in town a month ago and is looking for a job plus a place to stay." "How is he with kids?" "Oh excellent," "Well have him over as soon as possible." Kaname was ready to cheer, but that was not in his character. "The only thing is cousin, he is...different." "Different how," Kaname hopped that his only chance was not some idiotic person. "First, he is a level D and used to be a hunter, and secondly he does not like being ordered around, he would do what you say just do not push your luck." "Hmm...I have to think about this. Does he have anything against vampires?" "Not anymore," Shiki said softly. "If you like, I could call him on a three-way and you could talk to him or listen to me." "Yes, great idea. I would like to listen in and if you could bring him in later on today, I would appreciate it." Shiki said yes and after some time, Kaname could hear the line ringing.

"(Yawn) Hello," he heard a sleepy voice say. "Hello Zero, sorry to wake you." Shiki said. _'Zero what an interesting name' _Kaname thought. "You didn't but Shiki, what's up. Hold on. If you touch that I swear I'll kill you!" Kaname did not like that one bit, he didn't need someone threatening his family. In the background you hear a voice say, "man I was just looking and how dare you threaten me! I'm like your brother!" Shiki started laughing and said "So I see Kaito is touching your things again." "Yes! You do not know what I go through staying with him! He is so annoying and dirty. He woke me up like five minutes ago because he was bored, even after knowing that I haven't slept for two days because of my job! Get me out of here." Hey! Was heard through the background of Zero's phone and from Shiki's one could hear him and Takuma laughing, even Kaname smiled. "Well actually that is why I'm calling you. My cousin needs a new nanny for his daughter and I recommended you." "Ok. Tell me more" Zero voice changed before it was a little playful but now it held seriousness. "Well you will be living in my cousins mansion, his daughter's name is Akemi and she is five, he is actually on the line." "Hello there, Zero is it. My name is Kaname Kuran and was looking for your services. Would you mind stopping by later on today to talk more." "Kaname Kuran huh...the pureblood and sure I am guessing Shiki will be coming with me?" "Of course Zero." "Well, I hate to be the one to end this but I have to continue working," Kaname said. Everyone hanged up and went back to what they were doing, Kaname continued working and sending Seiren to look up anything she could find on this Zero character, Zero beating up Kaito, and Takuma and Shiki doing...cough...things. ;)

Around 5:30 A.M, Shiki, Zero, and Shiki's son Haruki arrived to the Kuran Mansion. As they walked in, well wobbled in Shiki's case, Zero's mouth dropped. "Pretty nice right." Shiki said with a smile and watched his son run off towards the backyard. Zero coughed and pretended he wasn't interested, "it's ok" Shiki laughed and pointed Zero towards the living room and told him to wait there.

Zero sat on the couch for a bit and then heard Haru running down the hallway. "Come Akemi, come meet your new nanny! He is awesome! And I should know because it is my uncle Zero." Haru came in and ran to sit on Zero's lap. Zero then noticed a head sticking out at the entrance, Zero beckoned for her and she slowly walked in. "Hi there little one," Zero said with a sweet smile. What he didn't notice was that Kaname and Shiki had also came it. "Wow! you're really pretty!" Akemi said with a big smile and touched Zero's hair. "Not as pretty as you," he said as he tapped her nose with his finger. "Now what is your name," "Princess Akemi," "Well then Princess Akemi, I have a present for you," Zero said and bowed. He then pulled a princess doll out of his bag and gave it to her. "Your Uncle Shiki told me you like dolls." "Oh thank you!" She said as he ran and hugged him. "Uncle Zero! Where is my gift?" Haru yelled. "Haru" Shiki warned. That is when Zero noticed that Kaname and Shiki came in. Zero could not help but stare, _"I've heard of this man, but never expected him to look like this...this man is just...wow". _Zero eyed him and the only one to notice was Shiki. Zero then turned to Haru, "well if you eat all your vegetables, I'll make you your favorite dessert." Haru said ok and started jumping around.

When Shiki came into the room, I had just finished the paperwork I was planning to do that day. "Hello cousin, Zero is downstairs." Shiki said through the door as he knocked. I got up and walked towards the door. We walked towards the living room, talking about our children and the one that Shiki had on the way. He brought up how I should spend more time with Akemi, how I should take a vacation, and that I should find someone to love and love Akemi. Also, stating that the person I am with now isn't someone I should consider to become a wife/mother.

We arrived at the living room and what I saw shocked me. There stood a man with yet a feminine figure, silver shoulder-length hair and lilac colored eyes. His ears were covered with piercings and he had a hunters initiation tattoo on his neck. "Wow! You're really pretty!" My daughter yelled and I had to agree something about him made one want to stay by his side. I thought it was nice for him to bring her a gift and compliment my daughter. Also, it seemed as if she liked him, so that is a big improvement.

Thanks to Haru, we were finally recognized and for some reason I got some kind of feeling when he looked at me. I could tell just by the way he treated Haru and how he was being with Akemi that he is exactly what I need.

"Well Zero, I do not need anymore proof, you are hired." "Well then Kuran, let me tell you something, I do not like to be ordered around and do not bow because I feel like we are equals, unless it is for Princess Akemi." He said with a slight smile and bowed again. "That is it for now but I'll let you know if I think of anything else" Zero said as he looked over at me. Kaname couldn't say anything but nod as they continued to stare at each other. Because of that they missed Shiki and Seiren's (who popped out of nowhere) excited smiled or their thumbs up to Akemi and Haru.

* * *

Sorry it is so short! I just recently came up with this idea for a story and want to see if anyone likes it and wants me to continue writing!

So please R & R...let me know what you think so far.

Thank you! KawaiiKD


	2. Improvement starting

When I Became Us

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu, but I decided to upload this story too!_

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary: **_Kaname Kuran's daughter A__kemi always causes her nannies to leave, what happens when he runs out of people to take care of her and Shiki introduces him to a silver head who loves children. What changes will Zero bring to Kaname and Akemi's life and what changes will they bring to his? Zero does not hate all vampires in this, just the one that killed his family._

_KaZe. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Zero reprimanded himself for staring, he has never acted like this, but only a couple minutes with this man and he is acting like a fangirl.

"Why don't we all go and get some lunch? Then Kaname can give Zero a tour of the mansion," said Shiki with a big smile. Everyone walked to the the dinning room and Seiren went towards the kitchen to let Chef Daisuke know that they had guests.

***Zero POV"**

When we walked in, my breath was taken away. The dinning table was huge and seemed to fit a whole party of people. The floor looked was white marble, so beautiful that it made me feel as if I was tainting it. The room was decorated with statues and paintings, one in particular of Kaname, Akemi, and a woman whom resembled Akemi. _'Must be Akemi's mom' _I thought as I continued to be astonished by the room. From the windows, I could see the Sakura trees blowing in the wind and what seemed to be a trail leading to a garden near a koi pond. _'I definitely need to go there!'_

"I'm glad you like it" said a voice behind me, which sent a shiver down my spine and by the glint in Shiki's eyes plus Kaname's arched brow, I knew they noticed. "Yeah," I answered awkwardly as I moved to help Shiki sit. While I was helping him, I noticed that Akemi's eyes had not left me, so when I was done, I went and held out her chair. "Princess Akemi, let me get this for you." I smiled at her, which caused her to giggle.

I heard and irritated sigh coming from Haku and when I turned, I noticed his eyes were watery. "Haku, what is wrong baby?" asked Shiki, whom also noticed Haku's odd behavior. "Uncle Ro likes Kemi more then me," he sniffled. I interrupted Shiki, "What makes you think that Haku?" I asked as I bent down to his level. "Because you are giving her more attention." "Well Haku, I'm going to be taking care of Akemi, so she is going to be needing my attention, but you should know that I would do anything for you and you are my favorite nephew. Haku wiped his tears and laughed, "Uncle Ro, I'm your only nephew!" "Huh, I guess you're right." I agreed laughing. I signaled at him 1,4,3 and he did it back.

I was glad that I had solved that problem and when I stood up, the food was brought out and everyone was sitting at the table with a smile on their faces. Kaname was at the head, Shiki to his left, Seiren next to Shiki, Akemi on his right, and I sat myself between Haku and her.

"You must know Haku that Akemi's going to need more attention because she is younger than you. You're mommy's big boy," said Shiki with a smile and Haku nodded, smiling back.

"I believe that it would be fine for Haku to come over any time he wants to be with Zero and play with Akemi," Kaname said as he began eating. "Thank you Uncle Kana!" Haku yelled.

I began serving Akemi's plate, with her telling me what she wanted. I noticed she avoided every vegetable and Kaname sighed, but did not say anything. I was a little disappointed because children need to eat all their vegetables to be and grow healthy, if they aren't eating it, their parents need to step up.

I cut Akemi's meat, which was raw steak, into pieces and started to do the same for Haku, while adding more vegetables on his plate. I could see Kaname looking at me from my peripheral vision and it seemed he was satisfied with me so far. The rest of lunch was uneventful.

When everyone was finished, Shiki said that he and Seiren were going to take the children outside, leaving Kaname and I alone. Kaname and Zero shared a pregnant pause before both, at the same time, started walking out. "So your going to have to make Haku his favorite dessert, since he ate all his vegetables." Zero smiled at himself, "yeah, I learned to make a double chocolate cake on my travels and every time I came to visit I made it and he just fell in love."

***Normal pov***

"So you like to travel?" Kaname asked. "Yeah, I had been saving up money for year and decided about 2 years ago that I would use it to travel the world. You know trying to have an interesting story to tell your children and grandchildren. I finally finished with my travels this year and decided to come back." Kaname nodded and started to show him to the rooms downstairs where Akemi would be having her dancing lessons in the ballroom, then to the music room where she would be practicing, and finally to the library where she will be having her math, writing, and reading lessons. Kaname explained how Akemi should be up by 2 A.M and take her lessons until 9 A.M, how she takes a nap at 11 A.M and goes to bed by 6 P.M.

They were heading upstairs when Zero asked "Is there anything about Akemi that you would like me to work with her on?" "Getting her to sleep early, eat her vegetables, and at least try to behave good. The older she gets the more trouble she causes and that is unacceptable." Kaname heard laughter and turned around to see Zero trying but failing to control his laughter. "She is a child, she's just trying to find herself. The parents job is just to steer them the right way, but I will see what I can do," Zero kept laughing for a bit. Kaname turned away and smiled.

The tour lasted for about 15 minutes, where Zero was shown to his room, the guest rooms, library, bathrooms, and finally Kaname's room and office. "If you ever need anything always in my office." "Hm...let me see if I nail this, your wife died am I correct, that is why you are in need of a nanny," Kaname nodded his head, trying to not seem shocked that Zero got it. "Ok... so since then you have been working none stop, even bringing work home so that you do not have to face the real world, staying up late and barely having time for your daughter. This means that the reason why Akemi is acting up, is because she wants to be your center of attention." Zero was planning to keep going but Kaname entered his office and with his back turned, he said "I have too much work to meet them downstairs, hopefully you paid attention and know how to get down without getting lost." Zero was at lost for words, he needed to learn to stop being so harsh on the parents whenever he babysat. Kaname closed the door before Zero ever got to apologize, but Zero walked up to the door. "Look Kaname, I tend to go a little overboard when trying to pick at the parents brains. I have worked with kids for a while that just by the knowing so little, I could figure out the problems in each household." Zero could not apologize, he had not apologize to someone for so long, so after not hearing Kaname reply, Zero started walking back the way he came.

***Kaname's POV***

I sighed when I finally got into my office. How could he figure it out, so quickly, and the thing that haunted him the most was, was he really the reason why his daughter was causing trouble. _"Have I been neglecting her over the years? How can I not know?" _Kaname was interrupted by Zero. "Look Kaname, I tend to go a little overboard when trying to pick at the parents brains. I have worked with kids for a while that just by the knowing so little, I could figure out the problems in each household." I wanted to say that I was not upset with him but more myself, but the words never came out. I just could not believe what he knew, I have been bringing work from home and spend most of my time inside my home office.

I got up my chair and looked outside my window. Outside I could see Seiren and Shiki sitting under a tree while the children played what seemed to be tag. Zero made it out and started chasing the children. I decided to step out to my office's balcony and noticed some of my works whipping my wife's horse White Lily, the one she saved the day we found out she was pregnant with Akemi. She found some men hurting the horse and she jumped in between them, arms out wide, yelling at them. Ever since my wife died, the horse has not allowed anyone near him, he kicks, runs, and bites. He has been properly treated for years. It seems that once again my new workers have gotten frustrated with White Lily. This happens every time and causes me to fire them and have to find knew workers, I should just get rid of her but I don't have the heart. Suddenly Zero came running in and stepped in between them and started yelling, it was just how Yuuki did it and it seemed that White Lily noticed too by the way her eyes widened.

***Normal POV***

"Hey you idiots, what are you doing!" Zero yelled when coming in between these men whom were hurting the poor horse. The horse was so beautiful, all white, he did not understand why they would hurt such a gorgeous animal. Zero grabbed the whip out of their hands and heard the horse back away from him huff. He turned and handed the horse the whip, "here, take it, hit them back, don't let them hurt you."

From behind him he heard Seiren yell not to get too close, saying that it was Akemi's mother's horse and that it has not allowed anyone to get close since she died. He stopped midway but then the horse pressed his head to Zero's hand. He dropped the whip and started petting the horse. Everyone but Shiki and Haru was shocked with what happened and how easily Zero accomplished it, it was as if Yuuki's spirit was inside Zero, something that Shiki had noticed the first time he met him.

"Hey there, are you alright." Zero asked the horse before he started to inspect the horse, noticing the whip marks, that looked like burn marks." Zero tsked and walked away from the horse and towards Yuuki's old garden. Kaname broke out running from his office, no one but the gardeners have been there, not even him since his wife died, but by the time he got there it was too late because Zero was already at the garden and Kaname refused to go in. Shiki hoped that Zero had not gone to far, he was worried of Kaname and Akemi's reactions.

Zero walked around the garden and noticed a tombstone that read, 'Here lays Yuuki a wonderful woman, wife, daughter, and mother.' Zero bowed, "Hello Lady Yuuki, it is a pleasure to meet you. I just saved your horse, White Lily is it, she is very beautiful and misses you very much. I bet you named her that because you love White Lilies, huh. Is this your garden? Very beautiful, but not so bright, maybe because it is missing your caring touch. Can I take some herbs to mix up and put it on White Lily's whip marks, I promise that I come everyday when Akemi is taking her nap and take care of your garden." Zero failed to notice that everyone was watching him from the beginning of the trail, even White Lily. After talking for a while with Yuuki, Zero started looking for the herbs he needed, then passed everyone without even looking at them and headed to the kitchen to mix the herbs.

There he met Chef Daisuke, "can I use the kitchen?" Daisuke nodded and allowed Zero to use what he need. While in the kitchen, Daisuke and Zero talked about all kinds of things, it seems they found each other easy to talk too. Zero finished and went to applying the remedy on Lily and kept saying that everything will be ok now that he was here and he would take care of him.

The day finally ended and Kaname sent Akemi to bathe, those being the only words he had said for a while, before saying his early goodbyes and heading towards his office. He was just shocked at the resemblance between Zero and Yuuki and also how in one day, Zero has made a big difference.

Zero had followed behind Akemi to help her. After she bathed, Zero started brushing and braiding Akemi's hair. "Hey Akemi, is there anything you want me to chance about you dad?" "I want daddy to spend time with me. I want him to like me. I want someone to read to me before bed again." "Hey your daddy loves you! He has just been busy, but I promise that I would try to make things better between you too and that I will always come and read to you and tuck you in everyday," Zero said and kissed her on the cheek. He led her to the bed and started telling her a story of when he went to New York and had made friends with the neighborhood around his hotel and how one day he dropped his wallet in the snow without noticing and then when he realized it was buried in snow. Everyone in the neighborhood helped him find it and they ended up having a snowball fight after they found it. He said goodnight to Akemi and headed out turning off the lights and turning on a nightlight he found plugged in.

Zero walked to Kaname's office and knocked before getting permission to come inside. "Well I'll be leaving, I'll come back tomorrow." Kaname looked up, "why are you leaving?" "Well none of my stuff is here, so I won't be staying here until everything is here." Zero answered while looking at Kaname with a raised eyebrow. The way Kaname asked him if he was leaving sounded like he was, dare he say it sad, but was it cause he needed him as a nanny or another reason?" After saying his goodbye to Seiren, Daisuke, and even White Lily; Zero, Shiki and Haku left.

That night Zero thought about his new job and all the things he needs to work with, at first he thought it was going to be hectic, but now he has a feeling that everything was going to work out for the better and that he was going to benefit from this too.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I want to thank everyone who liked, followed, favorite, and reviewed so far!

how did everyone like this chapter, I know nothing really happened in this one but it only gets better! Tell me what you liked or did not like. Also, let me know any ideas you may have for this story! Please R & R!

I know it is really short again but I wanted to upload another chapter for you guys! The next one should be longer and more interesting things should happen ;)


	3. So Close!

When I Became Us

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu, but I decided to upload this story too!_

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary: **_Kaname Kuran's daughter A__kemi always causes her nannies to leave, what happens when he runs out of people to take care of her and Shiki introduces him to a silver head who loves children. What changes will Zero bring to Kaname and Akemi's life and what changes will they bring to his? Zero does not hate all vampires in this, just the one that killed his family._

_KaZe. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_~ : New POV_

* * *

**_*Normal P.O.V*_**

Kaname paced back and forth, he was furious it was the next day and he was going to be late for work because Zero had not arrived. If this happens again he would need to have a long talk with Zero because lateness in his book was unacceptable.

He had not left for work because he did not want to leave Akemi in the hands of the other workers, whom were busy doing their jobs. He had sent some of his workers over to the house where Zero was staying, to pick whatever items he had ready to be brought over. Apparently he had everything packed but he was no where in site when the workers arrived, only his friend Kaito was there. An hour and a half had passed since his workers had came back to the mansion with Zero's things.

"Daddy, where is Zero?" Akemi asked as she just came from eating breakfast. "I do not know darling," Kaname answered truthfully. _'I must remember to get his number to make sure I could call him anytime.' _Kaname looked at his watch and decided to call Shiki. "Hello cousin, sorry to bother but do you by any chance know where Zero is?" "No, I'm sorry Kaname but I have not heard from him since yesterday. This is weird, Zero is never late. I could give you his number so that you could call him." Shiki gave Zero's number to Kaname and right as he was going to call him, the butler opened the door revealing Zero carrying a big bag.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to pick up some things and then got stuck in some traffic." "As long as you make sure it never happens again it's fine," Kaname said a bit rude. Zero looked at Kaname and saw he was glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow and glared right back. Zero looked down at Akemi and gave her a light kiss on the head as she giggled. "Hi there little one, I brought you some cake that I made last night for Haru," He said as he handed her two containers from the bag, one for her and one for Daisuke that wanted to try it and sent her quickly to the kitchen to put it both in the refrigerator.

Zero looked over at Kaname as he placed the bag on the floor, "by the way you were glaring at me I assumed you were in a hurry, so I'm wondering what you are still doing here?" Zero said as he crossed his arms and glared again. Kaname growled, today was starting to be a bad day. Akemi came back and felt the tension, she inwardly tensed. "Um, Zero I have to get to my first lesson or I'll be late." "How much time do you have to get to class?" Zero asked as he ignored Kaname. "Um, five minutes."

Zero grabbed her hand and the bag as he said "just enough time" He started pulling her to the backyard and Kaname followed fuming. Zero first went to the stables with her and went inside pulling out a blanket, new brush and lots of apples from the bag. "Hi there White Lily." Zero said with a smile as he fed her an apple, causing her to lick his hand after. "Hey it's starting to get chilly out at night so I brought you this blanket. Also, I'm going to be giving you a much needed bath today around noon, so I got a new brush for you for after your bath. It seems I have to clean your stable today too." Zero petted White Lily and walked out pulling the last item from his bag which was a bouquet of White Lilies. He was trying to pull Akemi into Yuuki's garden but she shook her head no and so he went alone. "Hi again Yuuki, I just stopped by quickly to leave you some flowers." He placed the flowers next to the tombstone and looked at his phone seeing that only two minutes have passed. He ran out of the garden and picked up Akemi saying "come on munchkin" and twirled her as he took her to the library for her math lesson.

***Kaname's P.O.V***

At first I was so angry with Zero, especially the way he spoke to me. I wanted to fire him right on the spot! How dare he? I got even angrier when I saw him pulling my daughter outside when she had her lessons to attend to, but seeing what he brought for White Lily and then to my late wife, how could I stay made._ 'How could this man get me from a boiling point to a calm yet shocked state so quick. He just came in yesterday and he is making great progress. I'm starting to feel a slight excitement for what else he has up his sleeves.' _When I came out of thoughts I noticed I was out front next to my limo with Seiren looking at me with an arched brow and my driver holding the door for us. When did I get here though, I don't remember walking over here. I slowly walking into the limo with Seiren behind me. "I'm shocked you did not say anything to Zero for not knowing his place, I thought that bothered you sir," Seiren said slightly amused. "What are you going on about Seiren of course it did not bother me," I answered not really paying much attention. "But sir, if I remember correctly, it did bother you with the last nanny to the point you fired her. How and why is it that with Zero it is different." I just started at her and then turned away. _'Why is it that I'm not as bothered by it like with the last nanny?'_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Because Kaname was to busy in his thoughts, he failed to notice Seiren pulling out her phone and the text of "we are making progress" being sent to someone.

**With Zero**

Zero decided to stay in the library reading a book on life before the humans, while Akemi was having her math, dancing and reading. He had met Akemi's instructor Katsumi, she was a nice lady with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail but when teaching her lessons she becomes a strict teacher. After those lessons, Akemi had dancing, which were taught by Ayumi. Akemi did wonderful with her ballroom dancing and seem to enjoy really enjoy dancing. Finally right before her nap time she had music, she looked really frustrated and barely paid attention to her instructor who was also Ayumi.

The class was over and Ayumi left, leaving Zero and Akemi by themselves, Zero standing next to the door, while Akemi slowly touching a piano key with her head bowed. "What's wrong Kemi." Zero decided to give Akemi a nickname. "I hate playing the piano, but dad loves it so I continue playing it. I remember him teaching me when I was smaller but then when my mommy died he stopped," She said sadly. "Have you tried telling him hun?" "All I want to do is make my daddy happy and more since he doesn't have time for me anymore."

Zero hated seeing her sad and decided that after dinner he would have a talk with Kaname. Zero hugged her and told her that he would do everything he can to fix her relationship with her dad. I then took her to her room and had her take her nap.

I then went to the kitchen and saw one of the containers I brought empty. "Zero your cake was delicious! You need to teach me how to make it, especially for my pregnant wife, she loved it," Daisuke said laughing. "I will love to teach you any time. By the way you have a wife?" "Yeah she works here too, she's one of the maids." "I'm sure she's wonderful," Zero said smiling. While they were talking, Daisuke was peeling some potatoes and so Zero decided to join him in cooking. They ended up cracking small jokes and making small preparations for that nights dinner, like the seasoning for the meat, preparing juice and water with blood tablets, also cutting up the vegetables.

After he was done, he went out and almost crashed into a pregnant maid walking in. "Oh, you must be Zero! You're cake was delicious! Thank you so much! Oh where are my manners my name is Chiye, Daisuke's wife." She said giving Zero a hug. At first he just stood there shocked but then he hugged her back. "Well Chiye, can I help you with anything?" "Well if would not bother you helping me with laundry." For the next hour, Zero helped everyone inside the house, whether it was sweeping, mopping, dusty, cleaning rooms, and doing laundry, to the point that for the first time everyone was done with their work and gathered outside for some fun. Some went in the pool, some relaxed, overall they were all happy because they knew as long as their work was done, their lord wouldn't mind.

Zero quietly checked on Akemi, when he saw she was still napping he went out back and got everything ready to bathe White Lily. He pulled her out of the stable and started wetting her with the hose, spraying her in the face jokingly sometimes. Zero dropped the hose as he started applying soap, what he didn't see was when White Lily grabbed the hose in between her teeth till it was too late. All of a sudden, Zero was being sprayed by White Lily.

**Zero's POV**

"Lily stop!" I said running around laughing with White Lily following. All the workers could not control their laughter and seemed to want to join in on the fun but were hesitant of White Lily. I looked at White Lily and pointed at the workers. At first it seemed like she didn't want too, but then she sprayed them and we started having a water fight and bathing White Lily.

After that, everyone went back to relaxing and Lily went back to her stable. I saw some gardeners going to Yuuki's garden. I stopped them and sent them to relax, telling them that from now on I'll take care of Yuuki's garden and they could worry about the other gardens. I took the tools and started tending to Yuuki's garden, although I was soaking wet. I was humming fur elise and talking to Yuuki's tombstone once and a while. Finally, I was so tired, I sat under one of the Sakura trees next to were Daisuke and his wife were relaxing and fell asleep.

**Kaname's POV (about an hour and a half has passed)**

Seiren, Takuma, Shiki (who we picked up), Haru and I walked into my house and everything was quiet, I got worried. Usually, I get home and see everyone running around trying to finish. I looked at the faces of everyone around me and they were as confused as I am, although I hate to admit it. I heard laughter from out back, so I placed my paperwork on the table and we walked out.

When we got outside we saw Akemi playing tag with everyone. We smiled and I coughed grabbing everyone's attention. "Hi daddy, uncles, auntie and Haru!" Akemi said while laughing as Daisuke grabbed her and tossed her in the air. "Everyone seems to be done early," I said. Everyone laughed and nodded, which caused me to smile, I loved seeing them happy, they are all like family, the people who I grew up with. Daisuke then said, "it is thanks to him" pointing to his left. We looked over and saw Zero leaning against the tree sleeping. "Yeah, he helped each and everyone of us with the chores, bathed White Lily, and tended to Miss Yuuki's garden," said Chiye happily.

Shiki walked over to Zero and I followed, when we got close, we could hear the light snoring coming from him. "Well that's Zero for you always wanting to help everyone" Shiki said smiling and pushing a strand of hair out of the way. Shiki walked away and sat down next to Takuma and watched the fun everyone was having.

I looked at Zero and smiled, "thank you for making my family happy," I whispered. I bent down and slowly picked him up bridal style and walked inside the mansion. Failing to notice the high five that Shiki, Takuma and Seiren gave each other and the little dance that Haru and Akemi did.

Zero felt so light in my arms, like if he was underweight but I knew that wasn't the case. He felt a little wet but didn't know why. He shifted a little in my arms and pressed his into my chest as I arrived into his room. When I went to place him in his bed, he grabbed my arm and was cuddling it. At first I tried to pry his arms off without waking him but he had a strong grip on my arm. I started playing with his hair, as I watched him sleep. "What are you doing to me Zero? What else are you going to accomplish that will impress me? I'm glad that you're here, even if you are a little snappy." I said laughing.

I looked at his face again and my heart dropped. I was staring into lilac eyes and blushing face. "Um sorry about your arm," he said letting go. I said it was fine and he asked how he got there. I explained to him that I carried him there and then I asked why he was wet. "Well I was washing White Lily and she grabbed the hose and chased me and everyone too, so we had a water fight." We shared a laugh and then he said he was going to take a quick shower, so I started to walk out before I turned around and said, "thank you for making my family so happy." He just smiled and nodded and said, "no problem, by the way, I'm glad I'm here too because I got meet so many wonderful people," I smiled at him and walked out, heading towards my office.

**Seiren's POV**

Daisuke walked up to us with everyone behind him and said, "Something is up and we want to be know and be included." Shiki smiled at me and I just laughed.

**Zero POV**

After my shower, I walked towards the kitchen to help Daisuke cook. We just laughed and cooked, it was a natural thing for us. I felt like we were the main characters of that movie 'Ratatouille.' When the food was made, I helped carrying the food out and sat down with everyone.

I served Haru his food with extra vegetables and started serving Akemi's plate, again she avoided the vegetables saying they were nasty. "Mm! Yummy! These vegetables are delicious." I started doing a little dance as I ate my food and I could see Akemi looking at me. I eyed everyone and they joined with complimenting the vegetables.

"Does anyone want more," I asked and filled my plate with the last of the vegetables, when they shook their head no. I ate a piece of broccoli and did a happier dance and that is when I knew I won. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Akemi. "Can I have some?" she asked. "But it's mine," I said hogging the plate and eating some carrots. Kaname gave me a look that told me he wanted me to give it to her, but I winked at him and Shiki whispered in his ear telling him what I was doing. I was trying to get her even more interested in eating the vegetables.

"But you have to share, right daddy," "yes Zero, be a good boy and share." I whined like a baby and gave Akemi that last of his vegetables, but when she ate a broccoli and did a little dance like I did, I smiled. "Daddy this is so good!" She laughed and Kaname mouthed thank you and I mouthed back welcome. We smiled and stared at each other a little longer than we should have and I ashamedly turned away.

After dinner Shiki, Takuma, and Haru left and Akemi bathed, I did her hair, read her a story and put her to bed. Seiren was talking to Chiye when I came downstairs and noticed Kaname's paperwork. After finding out that Kaname was in his office, I walked upstairs, while filing the paper work as I walked. I arrived and knocked till he let me in.

"Oh Zero, is that my paper work" "Yes I found it on the table next to the door, I noticed that it wasn't filed in the correct order, so I did It on the way here." He said thank you and smiled as he took the paperwork. I offered to help and Kaname showed what he thought I could do. He told me that he put the papers in order of how they come and then reads over them, the one he likes he signs and the he doesn't he puts an x-mark throughout the page.

So I started reading over them for him, while he was looking at his companies profits, and more. "I need to talk to you about Akemi. She's said that you don't have time for her anymore, did you know she hates playing the piano. But because she wants to impress you and thinks you would have time for her if she plays well." Kaname just sat there, "Kaname, yesterday, she even told me she didn't think you loved her." Kaname's head shot up and I saw the tears for in his eyes. I went over and hugged him, "it will be fine as long as you are willing to fix it." He nodded his head and so I asked for his phone because I left mine in my room. I called up Takuma,

"Hi Takuma, Kaname will be taking a day off tomorrow to spend time with his daughter. Please watch over the company while he is gone." Takuma did a little cheer and hanged up the phone, saying finally Kaname is thinking of his family again. Kaname just looked at me and I smiled, to my shock he slowly leaned in and I did as well when suddenly the door opened and a woman stepped in. I jumped back and we both looked at the woman.

She had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, "you get me something to drink" she said to me. I raised my eyebrow and said, "I'm not your servant and even if I was, you would be talking to me better." She scoffed at me and said "who do you think you are? Kaname, baby are you going to let him talk to me that way." I was shocked that this sorry excuse of a woman was Kaname's girlfriend. I was leaving when I heard Kaname say, "well Sara, you were the one to disrespect him." I smiled at her and walked to my room with triumphant smile on my face. That is when it hit me, _'were Kaname and I about to kiss,' _I said with a blush.

**Kaname's POV**

I was so shocked with what Zero told me and again I'm glad he was here to help. My body moved on its own accord and I was slowly leaning towards him and he was coming close to me, but we were interrupted. We jumped back and stepped away from each other. My inner self wanted to yell at whomever came in but then I noticed it was Sara my current girlfriend.

After standing up for Zero, he left and she sat down, complaining as always. Saying that I don't have time for her, I didn't stand up for her, and that we need to take a vacation. I tuned her out and once I got frustrated I sent her out saying I had to much work for chitchat. Today has been such and eventful day that I just went to bed. I can't believe that I am taking my first day off in years and that we almost kissed.

The next morning I went to my office to finish the paperwork, but when I opened the door, Zero was sleeping on my desk, my paperwork neatly stacked around him. I looked and saw that he had made a list of the documents that I should check and the ones that he thought were useless. "The more you do, the more you impress me." I said as I moved a hair out the way and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

_End of Chap_

A/N: Hi guys I'm sorry I'm so late with the story! Hope you like this chapter, let me know how you feel and if you have any suggestions! Also, I noticed I made a mistake last chapter by calling Shiki's son Haruki, Haku, instead of Haru . I really sorry I didn't notice before! Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone! Well RNR! Also, I wanted to say that although Haru and Kemi are young they are both pure-blood and so learn, remember, and talk at a higher level then normal children. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but if it is not long enough sorry, i just thought this is the best place to end it :).

I also want to thank everyone individually who have been leaving these amazing reviews for taking their time to let me know what they think :)

arial zero-sam: I'm glad you are liking the story so far and I'll try to update as fast as I can :)

PeachyQ73: I'm so happy you liked the beginning and hopefully you liked this chapter too!

Starry Night: So happy I found someone with the same obsession (for lost of better words) with KaZe and TakuSenri that I have! Haha! Thank you for your reviews!

Strawberry Sauce: I always liked making Zero have a different personality from his usual grumpy self but keeping some aspects of it. And to answer you question...maybe :)

yaoifanatic92: I'm glad you like it and hope you will like what is to come.

Irmina: I'm glad you like my idea! And hopefully this story turns out to be one you enjoyed completely

IridescentAqua: I also love seeing Zero with kids, he just always seemed to be someone who would be good with kids just by how he used to take care of Yuuki in the anime.

To both guests that I had: Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I'm going to make sure that each pov are more recognizable.

Lead: I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update as fast as possible.

Elvesknightren: Hopefully whatever direction this story takes is one that you enjoy.

Igotmoneymoney: thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it.

KyouyaxCloud: Thank you! And I'll try!

Wawatvxq: I'm so sorry! I'll try to make the chapters longer! But I'm glad you like it.

FreakyMe99: I know! I love the fact that he has soft spots for animals since I do too!

Lovesucks01: I'm glad you find the story interesting! I'll try to update again as soon as possible!


	4. What have you done to me?

When I Became Us chap 4

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu, but I decided to upload this story too!_

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight at all!_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and please don't flag!**_

**Summary: **_Kaname Kuran's daughter A__kemi always causes her nannies to leave, what happens when he runs out of people to take care of her and Shiki introduces him to a silver head who loves children. What changes will Zero bring to Kaname and Akemi's life and what changes will they bring to his? Zero does not hate all vampires in this, just the one that killed his family._

_KaZe. Rated M for later chapters._

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Mate's messages"**_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Zero woke up and noticed Kaname sitting on the couch in the office. He was currently looking over the paperwork that Zero had done the night before. "Hey sorry for coming in here-" Zero was interrupted by Kaname raising his hand. For a moment there, he thought that Kaname was going to be mad at him, even after he did everything to finish the paperwork. Kaname got up from his seat and walked in front of the desk. "How long did it take you to do this," he asked while pointing at the paperwork in his hand. Zero looked at the clock in Kaname's office and said, "I finished about two hours ago." Kaname stared at him before turning around and walking towards the door. He paused and said, "Well then, I will go and fetch you some breakfast and then you shall go to get some well deserved rest. Also thank you for your help." Kaname turned and gave Zero a smile that took his breath away. "Wait! I have to start the day. Kemi needs to go to her lessons-" Zero was going to continue with his list of things to do but Kaname gave him a look that meant there was no room for discussion.

Kaname walked towards the kitchen and stopped when seeing Daisuke preparing a basket with food. "What is this." Kaname asked as he started serving Zero's food. "Oh, I'm just re-heating the food that Zero prepared last night and putting it inside a basket like he asked me to do last night," Daisuke answered not turning away from what he was doing. Kaname stopped and looked over at him, "he prepared food last night?" "Yes, he told me he was doing this, going to finish some paperwork for you, and plan your day with Akemi so that you guys had no worries and can enjoy a nice day together." Kaname nodded and started walking out the kitchen, almost forgetting Zero's food, and walked back to his office. When he walked in, Zero had his head on the table. He put the food, which was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, and poked Zero on the head. Zero started eating when he heard, "I will accompany Akemi to her classes. "Great! I can prepare a bag for Kemi, help out around the mansion, then go clean out White Lily's stall and go work on the garden." Zero then started eating quicker, practically shoving food down. "Zero, I want you to rest." "No, I'm ok. I used to not sleeping much. Now come on let's go wake up Kemi." Zero said after he finished eating and a maid came and took his plate, refusing to let Zero take it downstairs.

Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and rushed out of the office. At first Kaname was shocked but then, he snapped grabbed Zero's hand tighter, causing a shade of pink to spread on Zero's cheeks. Kaname and Zero walked with a slight smile on their faces when Seiren saw them. She took a picture of them and forward a max text, with the words "Progress" written on the bottom.

**Zero POV**

I didn't realize I was holding Kaname's hand until I felt him hold mine tighter. I couldn't stop myself from blushing and hopped that it would go away before Kaname noticed. We passed by Seiren and I could have sworn that I heard a click go off, sounding like one from a camera. We finally arrived at Kemi's door and for some reason I felt a little hurt when he pulled his hand back. I walked in and turned on the light, causing Akemi to stir but not wake up. I stood on the side and motioned towards Kaname to wake her up. Kaname hesitated but slowly went towards Akemi and lightly shook her. I smiled as he saw Kaname bend down and whisper to Akemi to wake up. Finally, her eyes opened, "Morning Zero," Akemi said while rubbing her eyes. She assumed that I was the one who woke her. Kaname kissed her on the forehead after saying, "no it's daddy." Akemi faced went from shocked to extremely happy and she jumped on Kaname, giving him lots of kisses. "Daddy! You woke me up today!" Kaname just smiled at her and kissed her back. I walked up to them and leaned in to kiss Akemi on the cheek. What I didn't except was Akemi moving her head, which caused me to end up kissing Kaname on the cheek. Kaname tensed and I blushed as I coughed and turned away. "Kemi, it's time for your bath," I said as I tried to grab Akemi away from Kaname, but her pulled back and said he would bathe her.

I smiled as he looked at Kaname's retreating back and started to pack a bag for Akemi with different articles clothing and small toys for later on today. As I heard the water running, Akemi's giggling and Kaname's light chuckle, I stacked up the books that Akemi would need for her lessons. Kaname walked back in a few minutes later, carrying Akemi and twirled her around before placing her on the bed. "Ok you two, time to get Kemi ready," I said as I tried to grab her but once again Kaname didn't allow. Kaname started helping Akemi put her clothes on, while I started doing her hair. About three minutes later, we were done and walking out the door.

I elbowed Kaname, causing him to look over, and said "how does it feel to be the first one today to see your daughter smile and knowing you were the one to cause it?" Kaname smile, "it felt great, I guess I should try to did more often."

**Kaname's POV**

"It seems I'm making progress then," Zero said as he started walking passed me smiling. "But you can't lie, we make a pretty good team," he said as he turned to look at me and gave me a wide smile. His smile was so contagious and for some reason I'm glad I was the one to cause it.

Zero parted ways with us and went to help Chiye carry some laundry. I took Akemi to her first class, but I wasn't paying attention, all I could think about was Zero's lips on my cheek. I came back to reality, when Akemi told me that she was ready for her next class, and noticed that I was touching the cheek he kissed. As I walked with Akemi to her next class, I noticed that Zero was no longer running around helping everyone. I left Akemi at the door and said I would be right back. At first she frowned but when I said it was to help Zero, she smiled and sent me away saying she would go to her other lessons herself if I didn't return.

I walked into the kitchen only to be told by Daisuke that Zero already helped him prepare the meal and that he went out back. I walked out and decided to check the stables first. When I walked in, I saw White Lily poking her head in into the stable and already knew that Zero was in there. I lightly tapped White Lily causing her to move a little so that I could go through. "Need any help?" I asked as I saw Zero cleaning White Lily's stable. He turned around and said "are you sure? You don't look like the type who would like to clean." "I tend to surprise people. Anyways, I think it is my turn to help you with something," I said as crouched down and was going to dip the scrubbing brush, but was stopped by Zero's hand holding his arm. He came closer and said, "let me help you with that, you wouldn't want to get your clothes wet." He then proceeded to roll up my shirt sleeves and pants. "You seem to like helping people," He looked up at me and smiled and that is when I noticed how close he was. "I learned from my mother," he whispered.

**Normal POV**

They stared at each other and unconsciously stared leaning in. They could feel each others breath on their faces. Zero kept glancing down at Kaname's lips and back towards Kaname, hoping he hadn't noticed but Kaname did notice. He even noticed when Zero bit his lip almost drawing blood. Slowly their lips brushed against each other but that was exactly what Zero needed to pull him back to his senses. "Um, why don't start scrubbing at the stains on the floor and I'll start sweeping," Zero said as he put as much distance between them as possible.

Kaname had noticed the blush on Zero's face as he pulled away. He started scrubbing the floor but what shocked him was that he couldn't stop thinking of how nice it felt to have the that light brush with Zero and how much he would have liked if he was able to feel more. They worked in silence, every once in a while taking quick glances at each other. After they were done, Zero said that he was going to start working on Yuuki's garden. Suddenly, we heard Akemi yelling our names and turned around to see he running towards us. Zero sent them to go take a shower, while he went to Yuuki's garden, but it seemed that Akemi and Kaname were thinking the same thing when they said they would help Zero out. Zero smiled and started to walk towards the garden, knowing that they would follow.

Zero walked in but heard feet stop behind him, he turned around and saw that neither Kaname nor Akemi had completely entered that garden. He walked back and squeezed himself in between them. He slowly linked his hands with both of them and started pulling them towards the garden. They stopped before Yuuki's grave and bowed, saying hello as well. Zero started having a conversation with _'Yuuki_' while he started to tend to the garden. "Zero, why do you talk to mommy? She isn't here anymore." Zero looked over at Akemi and smiled, "Kemi, they may no longer be with us in the real world but they will always be with us in spirit, watching over us." Zero then sent them to start pulling weeds out of the ground and showed them exactly how to do it. After Zero had said that, Akemi started talking to Yuuki's tombstone as well, even Kaname found himself asking Yuuki whether or not he was pulling the weeds out right.

"Ne Zero, can you tell me about your family?" Akemi asked. Kaname saw Zero tense from the corner of his eyes. "My family was just a normal family I guess. I had a mother, father and twin brother. My mother loved to sing, cook, help people, she always had a smile on her face and was so overprotective. My father loved to play with us, always played tricks and laughing, he always took little bites out of whatever my mom had made behind her back. Finally, my brother he was a sweet kid, always found a way to smile even though he was extremely sick. He was never allowed to do the things that I was able to do, going to school was the only place he was allowed to go." Zero had said everything with a slight smile until he brought up his brother. "I bet you call them everyday." Akemi said with a smile. Zero choked and Kaname walked over to him, putting his arm on his shoulder. Zero looked up to him and gave him a smile, a forced one. "Actually, one day when I had went over my best friend Kaito's house, I returned home to run into—they were...let's just say that their spirits are watching over me just like your mommy." Akemi looked shocked but kept quiet and after Kaname made sure that Zero was alright, he returned to what he was doing. At first it was a bit awkward after that but Zero started joking around lifting everyone's spirit. Zero suddenly stood up and asked them to follow him because he had something to show them. He walked to the of the garden where their was and open space and a huge hole. "What was this going to be used for?" Zero asked. "For my wife's birthday, I decided to build a pond behind the garden and to leave an open space to put a small table for her out here, but because she died, I stopped it." Kaname answered with a far away look in his eyes. "Well then, why don't we finish it for her? She deserves her birthday present even if it's late and whether or not she is here to receive it, right?" Kaname stared at Zero for a bit before nodding his head. Zero smiled and they should head back. They walked back to the house in a better mood and with smiles on their faces.

**Zero POV**

I sent Kaname to take a shower, while I went and got Kemi ready. She is so excited about spending time with her dad, she was basically jumping up and down. It was harder for me to get her ready because she wouldn't stay still but finally I finished and sent her to wait for me and her father in front of the kitchen. After she left, I made my way to Kaname's bedroom to see if he was ready. I knocked and he opened the door, revealing him in a long dress up shirt, pants and shoes. "What are you wearing?" I asked. He shrugged and said "clothes." I pulled him further into his room and sait him on his bed. I asked him if I could look through his closet and after getting the ok, I did just that.

"You know you are going on a picnic right?" "Can't I wear this?" He asked nonchalantly. "No, you are going to be playing with your daughter and need to be comfortable. I walked around Kaname's huge walk-in closet and finally in the very back, I found a pair of jean and a red t-shirt. I also grabbed a pair of sneakers I found on his way out. "Come on wear this," I said as I walked up to him. I expected him to go to the bathroom and change, but instead, he shed his shirt right in front of me. I blushed as I got an good view of his nice, toned chest, that didn't hold one mark or blemish. His skin was a perfect pale color that held a v shape going under his pants and the small trail of hair that went from his belly button, down. I looked up to see Kaname looking at me with a smirk on his face and blushed harder. Kaname finally finished putting on his shirt and then I heard, "did you like what you see," as he started unbuttoning his pants. I completely ignored his question as I asked him where he kept his socks and bathing suit shorts are. He pointed as he laughed a little. I was having a hard time focusing knowing that he was getting undressed behind me. Suddenly, I felt a breath on my ear, "do I make you nervous, _Zerro?"_ he said as he blew at me ear. The way he said my name and how he was treating my ear, made a shiver go down my spine and made me blush even more. I turned around and handed him his socks and shorts. I walked past him and told him to meet me and Kemi by the kitchen and left, though noticing his smile.

**Normal POV**

Kaname didn't know what came over him but he actually for once didn't care. He enjoyed the reaction he got out of Zero and would love to have it happen again. He hurriedly got ready and then walked towards the kitchen. Zero walked into the kitchen when he saw Kaname walk downstairs and came back with the picnic basket and a note. "Now is the start of your father/daughter bonding time. On this note, you will find directions to were you will having the picnic. It is not far, so you can walk. After you eat and enjoy a little relaxation, call me and I'll let you know where to go after that. Kaname no business calls at all, I already made sure no one calls but if they still do, you're not allowed to answer. Akemi listen to what your father says, don't disobey, and eat everything that your dad serves for you." Zero looked at both of them to make sure they understood, before he started pushing them out the door. He waved and was about to turn around when he felt a hand grab him. "And where do you think you're going?" Kaname asked. "Um, upstairs?" Zero said blushing because of the sudden contact. Kaname started pulling Zero with him and Akemi, "no, you're coming with us." "Wait, what? This is supposed to be a father daughter thing," Zero said. "but Zero, I want you to come." Akemi said, before she skipped ahead.

Zero kept blushing when he noticed that Kaname had not let go of him and it seemed that he didnt have any plan of letting go. They had finally made on the trail outside of the entrance to the mansion and were currently walking towards the direction of the town. Kaname kept looking at the paper with directions that Zero made to make sure he was going the right way. Halfway before the entrance to the town, they turned right and after a short distance, they reached a big open field with a lake. Kaname was completely shocked, he had never seen this place, and Akemi squealed. "I came across this place one day when I went out for a jog," Zero said as he and Kaname set out the blanket and took out the food. Then Zero went and made Akemi change into her bathing suit, which was a light pink one piece with white polka dots. They ate and joked around, overall it they were having a good time. Akemi got up saying she was going to go run around. "Don't go to far Akemi, I want to be able to see you," Kaname said. "and if you want to go into the water, make sure you come get one of us first," Zero added. Akemi nodded and ran off to chase after a butterfly.

**Kaname POV**

I looked over at Zero as he started to pick up the mess we left on the blanket. "You know you're going to make a great mother." I said with slight amusement behind my words. Zero scoffed and glared at me "you mean father," "doubt it" I said as I smirked and he growled. We failed to see that Akemi had walked up until we heard, "maybe Zero could be my mommy." Zero choked on what I'm guessing was his own saliva and I coughed and just stared at her wide eyed. I then started staring at Akemi. _'Have I been a good father to her?'_ I thought. "Hey, you know you're a great father. You have been raising a great girl, whom loves you very much," Zero said as he laid down on the blanket and Akemi ran off. "How is that you know exactly what I'm thinking?" "I'm good at reading people."

I laid down next to him and we both looked up at the clouds. "Doesn't that look like a dog laying down," Zero asked. "No I see a baby on tummy time," I answered. "Are you blind?! It is clearly a dog," he yelled. I smiled and purposely said that it still looked like a baby when I actually thought it looked like a dog too. "Well that one looks like a heart." This time I agreed with him. We continued staring at the clouds and looking over at Akemi. We sometimes agreed and sometimes jokingly fought but it was all in fun. After some time, Zero stopped talking and I could hear soft snoring. When I looked down, Zero was sleeping and had his head facing me. I got the blanket that he had packed for Akemi and I wrapped it around him. Then I slowly got up and went behind a bush to change into my shorts.

I walked towards Akemi and told her we were going to get into the water. I was trying to get her as far away from Zero so that he could sleep in peace. I helped Akemi in and carrying her until I felt it was shallow enough to put her in. She was still learning how to swim but I was so proud of her progress. We played and joked, we were in the water for what seemed like an hour and a half. Suddenly we saw Zero get up, "how could you guys let me sleep! I'm missing out on all the fun," I saw him pout and the only thing I could think about was how I could eat him up. Weird right? He started taking off his clothes and I couldn't help but stare. It was like he was teasing me with how slow he was actually doing it. When he was only left in his boxers, he ran and jumped into the lake, causing water to spray at us. Akemi and I looked at each other and smiled. We started spraying water at Zero, while he was trying to shield himself but was failing. If someone were to walk anywhere near the lake, all they would hear was their laughter.

The water ended up getting a little cold after, so we got out and wrapped up on some towels that Zero had packed. "So are you going to tell me where we are going after this?" I asked him as we sat down on the blanket, Akemi sleeping in between us. "Now how fun would that be? It would ruin the surprise." he said smiling. He then went and took some dry clothes out for Akemi and started changing her while she slept, saying that is we left her in wet clothes she would get sick. I laughed at the fact that Akemi resembled a doll and Zero was her owner. "Your laugh is so warm and nice," Zero said but then blushed and looked away. I saw him do a face-palm and say "did I really say that out loud." I grabbed his chin and pulled him to face me. I planted a kiss on his cheek and then moved to his ear and placed a kiss on it as well. I smiled when I felt him shiver, "you're adorable when you blush." I felt him gulp and I moved my head to stare at his eyes but the inner me told me to get close to his neck. I put my head under his neck and sniffed, _'he smells delectable.' _I could feel blood rushing towards my lower regions and my eyes turning red. I slowly licked his neck and felt him shiver, but I didn't understand if it was because of excitement or fear. I moved my face to be close to him and slowly leaned in, giving him a slight peck on his lips, which he returned. When I was about to lean in for more, I heard, "Kaname dearest, are you there."

We pulled away from each other and looked towards where the voice came from. The only person who called me Kaname dearest is the one person I don't want to see this very moment. Sara. She slowly walked in holding her long dress up and her heels in hand. "There you are...and so is the help." Her face tightened when she mentioned Zero and he glared for when she called him the help. "How did you find us," I asked. She gave me a look and said "I asked your other useless helpers. Did you know they didn't want to tell me! Can you believe it? You need to have a word with them, they are so rude. I am your girlfriend I have every right to know where you are and are going." I rolled my eyes without her looking and I saw Zero do the same. "They are good people and should be treated with respect" Zero whispered and growled at the same time, trying not to wake up Akemi. "That is what the help say about each other," "They are good people and they are my family, so try to treat them nicely." She glared at me and then said, "I heard you took the day off and decided we should use it for a date at the fair in town, so let's go get you ready for that," she said as he held out her hand for me. "Actually today is his day to spend time with his daughter, so he will be declining. Right Kaname," he looked at me and I knew that if I didn't agree it would hurt me in the end. "Right." She was fuming but then turned to say, "then why are you here?" "Because I invited him and he did plan all this," I said while glaring at her for being rude. "So where are you going now then?" she asked. "Get changed and go to the fair," he said mumbling. "Good, then I am coming. It would make a chance for me to bond with Alemi," she said smiling. "Akemi" Zero growled. "Right, right. You are no longer needed. I'll go in your place." Zero looked like he was ready to kill her. "Actually he would be coming with us and I suggest you start showing him some respect or I will send you home." She growled and came to sit down next to me, pushing Zero to the side, thinking that I couldn't see. I sighed, today had just went from absolutely great to terrible, hopefully it gets better later on.

I tuned out Sara as she talked nonsense and stared at Zero who was playing with Akemi's hair. _'Why have been acting that way with him today? What have you done to me Zero?' _I thought not knowing that I was smiling or noticing the glare that was sent my way by Sara who notice me looking at Zero.

* * *

A/N: Well that is chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Finally some KaZe moments right! I was supposed to put this story up at around 2 a.m but my computer wasn't allowing me to. I was wondering if I should make Seiren and Kaito a couple because I feel they are going to be the only two without someone throughout this story. Well let me know what you think and any ideas you may have for the story. Please R&R!

Also, I will be changing my name to Dream Catching Mizuki, so please do not get upset when you see that name posting appearing now. If you know of any reason why I should not change my username, let me know.


End file.
